


Modern Family

by Yoko_Fujioka



Series: For Lita [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Ugh, also could be considered OOC, and they're such a fun endearing family, and with a family that's only grown since Kazu helped him open up, but i dare you to fiGHT ME, how the actual heck do you write children 2k15, if you think Shin is going to be like his high-school self, it only gets worse from here, like naw man no way jose, m-preg, most of this story is about them playing with their kids, nearly twenty years later, no but despite the summary, super fluff to rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t have come had you known, would you?” He justified, although Shintarō begged to differ and grunted to get that across. He had come to like these guys and was generally a lot more social than he had been even in university, thank-you-very-much. Kazunari snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously receiving the telepathic rebuttal, but he still smiled and rested his hand against the side of Shintarō’s, a wide smile pulling his lips back to reveal white teeth and shining eyes when the greenette folded their hands together and intertwined their fingers affectionately.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052635">IF YOU LIKED THIS, IT NOW HAS A PREQUEL THAT I'D LOVE FOR YOU TO READ AS WELL~!</a> (also check out her tumblr for more world-building and imput in the universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knbomegaverse.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knbomegaverse.tumblr.com).



> Written for [Lita](http://www.knbomegaverse.tumblr.com) because she is an actual gift!!! (You should all totally check out her blog because it's adorable as butts)
> 
> If you don't usually read the tags, just warnings for m-preg and overuse of omegaverse terms~ 
> 
> Edit 7/1/16: I got the names from the creator of the OCs, so I am now heavily editing this fic! Kazu and Shin have twin boys in this universe, the eldest is named Hiroyuki and the youngest is named Hisato. In this particular fic they are in elementary school, perhaps eight or nine years old. Please don't put too much thought into it (or if their actions match) LOLOLOL.
> 
> Warning that although this is old enough to have been read over several times by me, it has not been looked over by another pair of eyes!

Recognizing the outline of the boy’s favorite playground as they approached it leisurely, both Kazunari and Shintarō wordlessly tightened their grip on one of the twin’s hands as soon as they began to feel them bounce with anticipation. Still trying not to rush, both adults even ended up pulling them back to match their pace several times, making sure to keep tiny legs from rushing forward into oncoming traffic or anything equally dangerous. It was just too bad they didn’t make those backpack leashes for older kids.

Crossing the final street, both adults let go as soon as they had passed the curb, the boys apparently having silently decided to race there as they immediately dashed forward as fast as they could. Still somewhat worried, Shintarō watched them go off until, as they were turning a slight bend, his attention was instead grabbed by a group of adults with ridiculously bright hair sitting in a tight line along a pair of benches, looking amicable. The greenette looked at his mate, who just shrugged.

“You wouldn’t have come had you known, would you?” He justified, although Shintarō begged to differ and grunted to get that across. He had come to like these guys, and was generally a lot more social than he had been even in university, thank-you-very-much. 

Kazunari snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously receiving the telepathic rebuttal, but he still smiled and rested his hand against the side of Shintarō’s, a wide smile pulling his lips back to reveal white teeth and shining eyes when the greenette folded their hands together and intertwined their fingers affectionately.

Pulling his alpha mate forward, Kazunari greeted the others with a bright smile and a cheerful "Hey!" as they approached, Shintarō echoing one of his own, although smaller, greetings which their friends returned enthusiastically.

The benches weren’t usually placed so closely together at this park, but it was obvious one of the bigger alphas had been cajoled into dragging more over in order to fit everyone in some semblance of comfort. It still looked a little crunched, however, especially with all the room taken up by Tetsuya’s growing baby bump, which Kazunari made sure to coo over as soon as he plopped down next to the slightly smaller omega. Shintarō just hoped he didn’t get too caught up in the baby fever, those nine months had not been fun to say the **least**.

Seeing some room, Shintarō sat on his mate’s other side and soon enveloped himself in the chit-chat going around, the conversation often changing at the tip of a hat when someone suddenly remembered tips or stories they had been meaning to tell the others. The atmosphere was still laid back even despite the high energy and all the laughter, and Shintarō found it quite easy to share right along with the others, much more comfortable with small talk than he had been twenty or even ten years ago. He guessed that was because he wasn’t even a father just ten years ago, unbelievable considering how used to this life he was at this point, and it was much easier to talk about his kids than about himself.

Speaking of his kids, at some point or other Ryōta pointed out “how lively they are”, causing both Kazunari and Shintarō to laugh outright.

“You don’t even know the half of it” Kazunari joked with a wide smile and a loose wrist waving up and down, Shintarō solemnly nodding at his side, to which Ryōta smirked.

“I don’t know about that, I have boys too, after all. I’m glad I have Daiki to rough house with them from time to time, tire them out, you know, but I like it better when he roughhouses with me.” Ryōta suddenly declared with a wink and a saucy smile, to which Kazunari immediately covered his mouth and did a terrible job of covering his laughter, Shintarō beside him covered his mouth with his hand in disgust as all the others laughed jovially at the friend’s antics.

Suddenly, however, Kazunari made a noise that could only be described as that of a mother pterodactyl before rushing off, the others watching as he succeeded in keeping Hiroyuki from eating a worm. (Most likely on a dare. From his brother. Again.)

Sighing, at least glad that all the sickness that could have caused had been evaded, Shintarō was about to turn to Ryōta and use that as an example only to observe, somewhat amused, the terrified expression in hazel eyes as the blonde watched the earthworm wiggle in Hisato’s grubby hands. Already his little trouble makers were hell-bent on raising…well, hell, really, and as soon as they had found out about their “uncle’s” fear of their favorite playmate, they made it their mission to terrorize him with the little creepy crawlies as much as they could.

He was supposed to be the “mean” parent and keep the kids in line since Kazunari was anything but, especially when it came to little blips of mischievousness like this, but even he had to admit to letting the kids do as they wanted from time to time. It was equally hilarious to him, and the blonde deserved a little payback from time to time, belated as it was.

Glancing over at his family, Shintarō saw the twins play-wrestling on the (thankfully) softened woodchips, Kazunari dropping on his knees and slamming his open palm on the ground, smiling brightly as if he was putting his all into voicing out the countdown. The two were pretty evenly matched, so whenever it looked like Hiroyuki might pin his brother down, Hisato would flip them over and prolong the fight, Kazunari’s laughter traveling well despite how far away they were.

Well aware that this back-and-forth could go on for a while, Shintarō distracted himself only to whip his head back up when he heard one of his children screaming loudly. Thankfully he quickly realized they were screams of laughter, not of fear, because Kazunari had wrapped his arms around Hisato’s torso, flopping on his back so the little legs were floundering in the air like those of an upturned beetle. (Yet another favored playmate).

Eventually he even noticed that the screams weren’t just random, they were for help, and Hiroyuki soon came to his rescue, taking a few steps back before running full-speed and belly-flopping on top of his momma’s un-guarded stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

A few years ago, Shintarō would have panicked and jumped out of his seat as soon as he saw that, worried that his mate might have been seriously injured and he had to interfere before the boys got out of hand. Now, he was more than used to it, and since the omega was already up and laughing, tickling both boys simultaneously, Shintarō knew he was just fine. Even chuckling a little at the antics, Shintarō finally let himself be distracted by a hilarious story Tatsuya was telling about his own babies.

From there both Daiki and Taiga shared stories of their own, sometimes interrupting each other but mostly behaving themselves thanks to pinching and prodding from the omegas beside them. Both Ryōta and Tetsuya added to the stories as well with little details or just “straightening things out” as Tetsuya put it. Quite a while passed before Shintarō even _thought_ to check on his own pups, and by the time he looked up they were long gone, most likely moving to a new place to play quite a while ago.

Always a worrywart at heart, Shintarō constantly reassured himself that despite both of their initial trepidation about raising even just one kid, let alone two once they found out Kazunari was carrying twins, he was more than capable of taking care of, keeping an eye on and assuring the overall safety of their children.

After a while of not even hearing from his usually loud and energetic twins, let alone seeing them, however, Shintarō truly began to worry that something **out of Kazunari’s control** might have happened to them.

Had their precious pups been kidnapped?! Was Kazunari hurt somewhere nearby but unable to call for help??? Now sincerely freaking out, Shintarō excused himself and raced in a random direction, although after a few seconds of sprinting he forced himself to slow down and relax his posture. His family was fine, and he was going to get teased by both his mate and his kids for getting so worked up, but he looked forward to that rather than the worst case scenario. The teasing was always with love, anyway, and although Shintarō might not have realized that as a teen, wondering if this point guard was some new kind of bully, he now enjoyed and even looked forward to the small signs of affection.

Walking straight through the playground, Shintarō looked forward when a sweep of the area didn’t shown any signs of his kin, out towards the picnic grounds between the playground and the baseball diamond in the distance. Sure enough he saw something lying not too far away, and upon approaching he found the three loves of his life dozing in the sun like a pile of cats. There was a fairly large tree a few feet behind them, speckled sunlight breaking the shadows on Kazunari’s face and shoulders, but the three of them looked warm and relaxed, Kazunari spread out like a starfish with a child on either side of his ribs, although they were more “on” him than “beside” him.

Literally _feeling_ the gentle smile tugging towards his cheeks, Shintarō truly wished he could have just let them sleep like that, but if these two took a power nap in the middle of the day or they’d be way too wired to go to sleep tonight.

Kazunari, on the other hand, could use all the sleep he could get, with how much he had to do during the day and sometimes even the night, so Shintarō really wanted to give him a break. Alas, while he tried to only disturb the weights resting on the ravenette’s chest, he ended up rousing his mate almost immediately.

It was funny, when they were teenagers Kazunari could sleep through just about anything from an earthquake to the smoke detector, but now thanks to nightmare duty and being woken up with kids bouncing on the bed at seven am, he was fine-tuned to absolutely everything going on around him.

The alpha had known this would happen but still sighed, unhappy he hadn’t been able to let his mate rest at least a little bit longer.

Unsurprisingly, the kids were like wind-ups toys, immediately jumping up and running around once they had brushed the boogies out of their eyes, but when Kazunari made to sit up Shintarō just held up his hand, stopping him. Once he was sure the other wasn't going to move, he grabbed a kid under each arm before running around in circles making airplane noises with his mouth, the kids screaming and wiggling, trying to get out of his grasp to no avail.

Finally the two double-teamed him and all three of them fell to the ground, Kazunari’s laughter ringing loudly in the background as all four of them smiled happily. Allowing Hiroyuki and Hisato to grab a bicep each, Shintarō made over-dramatic grunting noises as he slowly went from sitting to squatting to standing in small intervals, always pausing between them and making more noise as if truly struggling to carry their combined weight. The kids found it hilarious, and proved it by temporarily hurting his eardrums with all the ruckus they made.

Never one to sit in the background and watch for long, Kazunari soon approached them as well; tickling, rolling and chasing until the kids were all tuckered out, hungry and ready to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually like the third part of a larger fic I was originally planning, but this was a much better idea than the other two combined, plus I got so into it I ended up being able to write a pretty good amount ~~for me~~! 
> 
> It has become my new project to write a series of overly domestic/fluffy fics that don't use the words "i love you" or any such equivalents!! April Fools was actually the first part, and I count Tanabata too, just because he doesn't say "I love you" directly. ~~yes that totally counts~~. It wasn't a series so much in the beginning, more like a general goal to reach the level of writing where you don't rely on the obvious so much. Hope I achieved that with this one in particular, since I just noticed they don't even kiss lol.
> 
> I talk with miss noelre a lot about this and was actually freaking out about it before, but looking back, despite being an only child, play wrestling and daring each other to eat worms sounds pretty realistic for a pair of circa-8-year-old boys, right? XDDD
> 
> I'm actually pretty proud I've been posting even just once a month lately, **but if you'd like to see more from me, please please please write me a review, it's the #1 motivator in the world for me!!! *blows all the kisses in the world***


End file.
